¿Cuándo sucedió?
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/SLASH - "Nunca me di cuenta de los pequeños detalles que me hacías llegar de formas completamente inesperadas, premiando cada pequeño logro que conseguía, recordando cada fecha especial que teníamos, celebrando cada sonrisa que compartíamos." - OtaYuri / YuriBek - Mi primer fic de YoI!


_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **¿CUÁNDO SUCEDIÓ?**_

 _No supe cuando empecé a perderme en tu mirada y cómo era que mi respiración se detenía junto a mis ojos a modo de que mi contemplación durara el mayor tiempo posible._

 _Nunca me di cuenta de los pequeños detalles que me hacías llegar de formas completamente inesperadas, premiando cada pequeño logro que conseguía, recordando cada fecha especial que teníamos, celebrando cada sonrisa que compartíamos._

 _Estoy seguro de no haber notado que tú cambiaste o que yo cambié. Seguíamos siendo los mismo sin importar que cuatro años transcurrieron a nuestro alrededor._

 _Mi cabello creció. El tuyo también._

 _Yo me volví más alto. Tú no tanto._

 _Dejé de ser un gato_ _tan_ _arisco... Bueno, sólo tu sabes con quienes._

 _¡Ahora soy mayor!_

 _Mejoré_ _mucho en el patinaje y me convertí en el mejor._

 _Aprendí más de la vida, de las personas y de mí, todo con tu ayuda._

 _Con altos y bajos, todo acompañado de tu calma y mi temperamento, experimentando, conociendo. Creo que puedo expresar mejor todo eso que no vi en este tiempo; pero no lo noté porque no quisiera hacerlo, porque tuviera miedo o duda. No lo observé porque era natural, algo que siempre estuvo ahí creciendo frente a nuestras risas y_ _jugueteos. Siempre._

 _Para este punto, ya debiste de notar mis intenciones y seguramente te_ _adelantarás_ _con alguna de tus pocas, pero siempre_ _asertivas, palabras._

 _Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado desde aquel día, que me salvaste de las "Yuri_ _Angels", hasta hoy._

 _Tonto, te has ganado un ruso_ _amante_ _de los felinos._

 _-_ _Yuri_

El rubio sonrió de lado, conteniendo el tic nervioso que invadía su rostro por la emoción que sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Dobló torpemente la hoja que había terminado de escribir y la guardó en el bolsillo superior de su chamarra de estampado felino, estaban a nada de llegar a su destino.

Aterrizarían en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Astaná, de ahí debía tomar un taxi para llegar a la capital que se encontraba a casi 15 kilómetros de distancia; aunque después tendría que llegar al hotel e ir en busca de su amigo kazajo que le dio la dirección de su hogar como una invitación de cena.

Yurio temblaba más que le mismo avión que ya estaba bajando a la pista de aterrizaje. Sus ansias lo mantenían demasiado expectante a lo que pasaba. ¡Tenía que bajar ya!

Apenas se les anunció que podían retirarse, él tomó su pequeña mochila y sin importar quien más buscaba salir, bajó del vehículo aéreo a paso veloz. Empujando a un par de personas, consiguió rápidamente su maleta y salió en busca de un taxista que pudiera comprender ruso, algo que no fue muy difícil.

– ¿A dónde lo llevo? – Preguntó el conductor de la unidad.

En su mano estaba su celular, con la dirección del hotel y la del hogar de Otabek. ¿Estaba bien si iba directo a dónde el moreno vivía o se vería como un desesperado? Apretó los dientes, el celular lo tenía contra su pecho del cual parecía que su corazón quería escapar. Borró la dirección del lugar donde se pensaba hospedar y le mostró la que aún quedaba escrita en la pantalla.

– Claro. – Confirmó el taxista.

Bufó con cierta molestia y se acomodó en el asiento trasero, ocultando su rostro sonrojado con su antebrazo. No había parado de temblar desde que escribió la nota; era tanto su movimiento que producía suficiente calor para no sentirse molesto por la baja temperatura de la época decembrina.

Su mirada se posó en el paisaje de la ciudad capital, no le parecía demasiado diferente a su amada Rusia, aun así, poseía su propio aire de independencia e identidad cultural y social. Las personas de ese país eran únicas y parecían un poco más abiertas que las de su ciudad natal, algo que le causó una cierta curiosidad. Le parecía increíble que hace un tiempo ambas naciones estuvieron muy unidas.

Esta era apenas la segunda vez que visitaba este territorio, pero era la primera que lo hacía sólo. El año anterior había ido junto a Yakov por una demostración de patinaje donde su amigo y Pichit también habían participado; se trató de una experiencia muy diferente a la que solían tener en competencia, eso le permitió dar un espectáculo más libre al habitual, además de ver a sus compañeros de competencia actuar de otra forma.

Olvidar los buenos momentos que pasó con el kazajo le hacían sonreír de forma absurda, remontando su mente al día en que se conocieron a sólo un día de su primer Grand Prix. Demonios, se sentía de todo tipo de forma a causa de ese tipo que hacía un buen rato había rebasado en estatura por unos pocos centímetros.

Cuando el tráfico comenzó a hacerse más intenso comprendió que se acercaban a su destino. Su mente trataba de calmarlo pensando en cualquier estupidez que pudiese estar escondida en cualquier rincón de su cerebro, pero le era casi imposible, sobre todo si su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. La presión en sus venas y arterias era tanta que un ligero dolor de cabeza en la parte frontal le estaba irritando. ¡Estúpidos nervios!

¿Desde cuándo se ponía de esa forma por ver a Altin? Más bien, ¿desde cuándo fue consciente de lo que sentía y no lo negaba?

No era tonto, esta clase de cosas existía prácticamente desde que se habían conocido, pero su necedad y la "indiferencia" de su compañero le habían permitido llegar a ignorar algo demasiado obvio.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Siempre había estado esa actitud de Otabek, una que no le aseguraba que él pudiese corresponderle o algo similar. ¿Estaba bien arriesgar las cosas por algo que parecía que sólo él sentía? Vale, conocía de ya hace varios años a ese chico, pero ciertas cosas en él seguían siendo una especie de misterio hasta para él.

Contadas eran las veces en que no había visto a ese hombre dejar de estar sereno o serio, como pensaba la mayoría de las personas. Muchas veces le había sido complicado descubrir que era lo que le gustaba o le disgustaba pues sus gestos eran poco perceptibles para él, que, aunque no era alguien extrovertido, si podía llegar a ser expresivo con las cosas.

– Llegamos.

Por fin notó que estaban frente a un edificio de departamentos algo sencillos pero grandes. Así que ese era el tipo de lugar donde él vivía.

Pagó la tarifa correspondiente y bajó todas sus cosas para ir directo a la puerta que tenía a la derecha una lista de nombres junto a su timbre correspondiente. Intentó leerlo pensando que podría estar escrito en ruso, pero estaba en el idioma natal del país en el que se encontraba, lo que lo llevó a confundirse bastante.

– ¿Cuál busca? – Escuchó que le cuestionaba un varón.

– ¡Qué le importa! – Gruñó irritado por no comprender lo que estaba escrito frente a sus ojos. – ¡Sólo busco a un kazajo idiota!

– ¿Altin? ¿Otabek Altin?

– ¡Sí! Ese mis… – El idiota era él, estaba hablando con su mejor amigo.

Giró su rostro y justo del otro lado de la puerta de cristal estaba él, sonriendo ladino por la escena que habían realizado en un lugar tan público como ese; uno en el que cualquier transeúnte o vecino podría haberlos visto o escuchado.

– Pensé que vendrías después de ir al hotel. – Pronunció inocente el de cabello oscuro.

– Pe-perdí la dirección. – Mintió Yurio ocultando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Aunque con ese frío no se veía muy extraño. – ¡Ya déjame entrar!

– Claro.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio fue obligado a entrar velozmente pues el que estaba dentro lo había jalado de la manga de su chaqueta para apresurarle.

Aquel brusco movimiento lo hizo molestar y protestar. Todo fue a peor cuando el mayor levantó del suelo la nota que le había escrito, pues con el jaloneo se había caído y él no lo había notado. No dijo nada, sólo observó como el moreno la guardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y avanzaba al elevador junto a su maleta.

Se maldecía internamente, se sentía como un pequeño gatito que estaba siendo hostigado por un animal mucho más grande. Esa era una sensación muy diferente a la habitual de cuando ellos solían jugar.

Siguiéndolo no dejó de mirar la parte trasera de su amigo, divisando si la carta podía ser tomada, pues sobresalía lo suficiente del bolsillo. El primer intentó vino cuando esperaban el ascensor, pero fue imposible pues este avanzó. El siguiente fue mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaba al hogar del varón.

Bien podría haber existido una última vez, pero se rindió cuando entraron al lugar tan sobrio, clásico y elegante que se disponía frente a ellos. Tirándose al sofá más cercano, estaba resignado a que leyera rápidamente aquel trozo de papel que llevaba una carta sumamente vergonzosa para su gusto.

Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, escuchando lo poco que sus oídos percibían en ese extraño lugar. Había algunos ruidos de cristales golpeándose entre sí, pero nada que le indicase que kazako hiciera algo con la carta, o eso parecía…

Su impaciencia de nuevo lo llevaba a temblar ligeramente, rogando que el dueño de aquel inmueble no se diera cuenta.

– Aquí tienes. – Escuchó de parte del otro.

Moviéndose un poco en su lugar notó que frente a él, en la pequeña mesita, reposaba una copa de vino tinto junto a la hoja que unos minutos atrás estaba en el bolsillo trasero del moreno. Justamente ese chico estaba sentado en el sillón contiguo, viéndolo con un poco de vergüenza y sorpresa.

¿Sus ojos le mentían? Parecía que no. Su amigo también estaba nervioso e incluso podría decir que hasta sonrojado.

– ¿Ota…?

– Yuri, de verdad eres increíble.

– ¿Disculpa? – El rubio se sintió un poco ofendido, por lo que se acomodó mejor en el sofá. – ¿A qué demonios viene eso?

– No pensé que fueras a llegar tan temprano. – Cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su gran mano. – No estaba listo aún para verte.

– Bueno, es sólo que soy torpe si no vengo con Yakov, tu sabes.

– Yo sé que estas mintiendo. – Los ojos del pelinegro brillaban. – No soy tonto.

– ¡Di lo que quieras! – El ruso sólo tomó su copa y bebió casi la mitad del líquido que contenía. – No te sientas tan especial.

– ¿No debería hacerlo?

– Bueno, yo no quería decir… ¡Agh!

Le extendió la nota que al parecer su compañero no había querido leer. Justo ahí la tensión del ambiente aumentó, ninguno de los dos parecía entender al otro.

Otabek abrió la sencilla nota y apenas empezó a leer, rio suavemente. Esto parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Velozmente se movió para abrazar al menor que se había encontrado estático.

– No necesito terminar de leer para entender que sentimos lo mismo. – Su voz era apenas un hilo. – Eres mi gato favorito.

Los ojos del mencionado se aguaron, le costaba trabajo ver el lugar que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero no se le dificultó regresar el gesto a su querido kazajo.

– Te quiero, idiota.

 _ **NO IMPORTA CUANDO SUCEDIÓ, SINO QUE AL FINAL ESTAMOS JUNTOS…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Gracias por leer mi primer trabajo de Yuri on Ice! Que fue muy sencillo y cortó. Soy muy mala con esas cosas homo, así que salen cosas súper melosas XD Espero comentarios, insultos y votos :v)/ ¡Buen día a todos!

Edición de portada por: .com


End file.
